The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices including transistors, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including fin-type field effect transistors (FinFET).
As semiconductor devices are becoming more highly integrated, a planar metal oxide semiconductor FET (MOSFET) may be replaced by a FinFET having a channel with a three-dimensional (3D) structure.